The Monster and the Crimson Butterfly
by DeathDragon130
Summary: The butterfly is beautiful, but also fragile, breakable. What happens when the poor butterfly flies into the monsters grasp? Will he help the butterfly or crush it just as her grandfather did to him? And why is the butterfly crimson?
1. Chapter 1

The Monster and the Crimson Butterfly: Chapter 1:

**(Here's another Hellsing fanfic with a Fatal Frame mix into it.)**

_A woman with short blonde hair, her once blue eyes became a deep crimson she wore a strange uniform the color dyed red from the blood. Her left arm was missing a black mass came forth from where the arm once was. The woman was staring at a man with long brown hair he too had on a uniform and a eye patch over his left eye he too was cover in blood. Suddenly black engulfed them and a young girl with short black hair, brown eyes and wore the uniform for a Japanese priestess._

_ "They didn't deserve this… help them," The girl said before reaching out to her._

_ "Anita…. Anita…_**ANITA!**" A female voice called out.

Anita snapped out of the memory of her dream; Anita was a young girl who was 17 years old. She had long black hair that was pinned back with strands of hair framing her face; her dark brown eyes were cover with thinned rimmed glasses. She wore long blue jeans with a long black shirt and a blue jean jacket along with black boots.

She looked over at the young girl next to her before replying nervously," Y-yes?"

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" The girl was Anita's best and only friend. Her name was Marian Anderson; she had long blonde hair and deep green eyes and she wore a long pink shirt with blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

Anita looked down with shame written on her face as she sat on the airplane since they were on a class trip to England to visit the sites.

"Your sixth sense is acting up again isn't it?" Marian stated with serious expression.

Anita didn't say anything, but nod her head it was then that Marian said," Maybe we should visit my Uncle Alex he might be able to help."

Anita shrugged her shoulders just as she was about to say something the announcer came on and said," We'll be Landing in about 10 minutes…"

Anita tuned out of the rest of the announcement as soon as the landed the class had gotten their bags and began to make their way through the airport. As they were half way through the airport Marian eyes widened with surprise.

"What's wrong?" Anita asked with a quiet voice.

"My Uncle Alex is here!" She replied with excitement before she pointed to where he was standing.

Anita noticed that he seemed to be the tallest man wearing priest robes; he had short blonde hair and green eyes also wearing thin rimmed glasses and a scar adoring the left side of his face.

"Uncle Alex!" Marian called out; this caused the man to look directly at before he gave her a warm smile and walked over to them.

"Ah Marian, how are ye lass?" Marian's Uncle asked.

"I'm doing well, Uncle. What are you doing here I though you would be back at the orphanage in Ireland," Marian replied back with a smile.

"I'm here on business, Marian. Whose yer friend?" He asked Marian.

She smiled before gently pulling Anita close," This is Anita Quincey Morris, Anita this is my Uncle Alexander Anderson."

"It's nice te meet ye lass, though might I ask why ye middle name is a male's name?" Alexander replied though he was immediately on alert when his niece mentioned Anita's name.

"It's nice to meet you too, Father Anderson and my parents were probably Dracula fans," Anita replied with a sad smile.

Before Alexander could ask what she meant he was cut off by a voice behind him.

"Father Anderson, may I ask why you are on English soil?" A stern female voice said from behind him.

Alexander didn't answer right away before he quickly said to Marian," It was nice seeing ye, Marian. Ye should catch up to your class. It was nice meeting ye, Anita Quincey Morris."

"You too Uncle Alex take care." Marian stated while Anita waved to him before walking after Marian.

Anita then felt her right leg began to weaken and so she began to limp this caused Marian to stop and look at Anita.

"Leg again?" Marian asked as soon as the caught up to the class group.

Anita nodded her head before turning to her right it was then that she noticed the crimson butterfly fluttering near two people. Her eyes widened when she instantly recognized them from her dream, Anita looked up to see that the class was moving on along with Marian. Anita sighed before standing up and began to walk after them; unfortunately Anita wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," Anita said quickly looking up at the gentleman that she bumped into.

The man she bumped into had on Victorian style clothing consisting of a black suit; black riding boots; a red cravat and a long red trench coat and a red fedora hat with orange glasses on.

"It's quit alright, my dear." The man said with a smile that gave Anita chills.

"Anita! Come on you're going to be left behind!" Marian called out.

Anita turned to her friend before nodding and the quickly said her goodbyes to the man before jogging over to Marian.

"So who was the hot guy you were talking to?" Marian asked with a mischievous grin.

Anita gave her a nervous smile before replying," I don't know he was just a man I bumped into him."

Marian gave her a stern glare before saying," Anita Quincey Morris, you got to meet a hot guy and you didn't get his name. What am I going to do with you?"

Anita shrugged her shoulders before walking over to the rest of the class with Marian laughing behind her.

"You know I am teasing you right?" Marian said with a smile.

Anita gave her a smile as the class got onto the bus and drove to the hotel. Once they arrived Anita and Marian were assigned the same room. They got into their rooms and began to get ready for bed since they both had a long flight as Marian entered the bathroom and got ready for bed Anita was sitting on her bed when she instantly got the feeling she was being watched. Anita looked around the room nervously before quickly walking over to her bag and pulling out the camera her mother left her.

Anita then raised the camera in the direction of where she was getting the feeling the strongest as she looked through the view finder she let out a scream nearly dropping the camera when she saw two bright red eyes looking at her. Anita frantically looked around the room to see if she could use the "Camera Obscura" as her mother called it to make it go away. When Anita looked again it appeared whatever she had seen had disappeared along with the feeling she had earlier.

"Anita are you alright?" Marian asked running out of the bathroom in her night clothes.

Anita looked at her shaking, but determined not to worry her friend, nodded her head when Anita took her turn she quickly washed up. Once done she said good night to Marian before pulling the covers up on over her head like she used to do when she was little before falling asleep. Not realizing that there was more to come for her.

**(Sorry about Anderson I was trying to write his accent, but I don't think I did it right so please let me know how I can improve on that. Enjoy)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Monster and the Crimson Butterfly: Chapter 2:**

** (I would like to thank lovelyactress for the only review I received for the first chapter.)**

Anita quickly sat up in her bed from her dream; all she could remember of the dream was a man lying near what appeared to be some graves and then an older man standing above raising his hand to strike the stake that was in the man's heart. Anita screamed and begged the man to stop, but it was then that she awoke from her sleep. Anita looked at Marian sleeping in the bed next to her. Anita looked at the clock before sighing as she got out of the bed; she looked down at her knee.

Anita then got up and grabbed clean clothes that were the same as the ones she wore yesterday. As she entered the bathroom she felt a sense of foreboding wash down upon her this caused Anita to shiver. She entered the shower she felt the feeling get stronger, so she quickly got in and out before getting dressed as she finished putting up her hair and put on her glasses she left the bathroom. Anita noticed that Marian was still sleeping so she gently left the room and headed down to the hall toward the vending machines.

As she approached she noticed a man standing in the middle of the hallway as she approached she felt extremely uneasiness surround her body.

"E-Excuse me, sir…" Anita said nervously as she approached him.

***Run away! Run away!* **the little girl from her dream cried out.

Anita looked at her with confusion until she noticed the man suddenly turned his eyes were pure white and he was bleeding from various wounds. Anita backed away with fear before turning and running back down the hall to the room where she opened the door and slammed it. She then noticed that Marian was up getting dressed when she noticed Anita; she quickly put on her other shoe before running up to Anita.

"What's wrong?" Marian asked with concern.

"W-We h-h-have t-t-t-to l-l-leave…" Anita stuttered as she pulled Marian to where their bags were.

Before Marian got in a word there was banging on their door she went to see who it was, but was pulled back by Anita.

***Over here.* **A little girl voice sounded out.

Anita turned to where the voice was coming from only to see what appeared to be a metal case. Anita quickly grabbed it and pulled over to her as she opened it up her eyes widened at the fact that there were guns in there.

"Those weren't here before…" Marian said with surprise.

Inside was a Remington Model 1890 revolver with a engraving on the handle that read:

_**"Quincy Morris"**_

Anita looked at it in awe at the fact it was her grandfather's old revolver she also noticed that there was an inscription on the barrel of it as well.

_**"I shall purge the evil in God's name. May I walk in his light for eternity?"**_

Anita then looked lower and realized that there was another gun that belonged to her father a Smith & Wesson 629 .44 Magnum Class 8" – Tanaka. On the handle it read:

_**"James Morris"**_

On the barrel it read:

_**"I shall walk the path of my father's. I shall never surrender to evil. God grace me with strength."**_

Anita touched them, tears filled her eyes, but she didn't have the time to let them fall soon the door busted open and the man she saw outside came forth. Anita grabbed her father's gun and began to fire two shots, but she missed. It was then that she felt a guiding presence when she looked to right slightly she saw her father standing next to her with a smile on his face and both hands on hers.

***Aim for the head or the heart, kiddo* **He said to her.

Anita gave a smile before putting on a determined face focusing on her next shot which hit the man in the head killing him. Anita lowered the gun before looking Marian who had a look of awe. Anita quickly grabbed the holsters that were in the case and strapped one of the holsters to her upper torso. The holster for the gun it's self was placed on her left side, while she strapped the other underneath her skirt.

She then turned to Marian and said," Come on, let's get out of here."

This caused Marian to snap of her trance before nodding her head to Anita. They then quickly began to jog toward the front until they found the front filled with creatures.

"What are we going to do, now?" Anita asked with sweat coming down her face.

"Let's head to the roof…" Marian suggested before turning to run toward the elevator.

Anita jogged behind her trying to keep up since her leg began to throb with the strain she put on it. They managed to get to the elevators once inside they pushed the button for the fourth floor as soon as they got there they quickly dodged the creatures that were once their classmates. As they headed up the stairs they slammed opened the door, however, once they set foot onto the roof a shot from a gun rang out.

Anita felt excruciating pain on the right side of her stomach, the force of the impact caused her to fall over and clutch her right side. Marian was about to go to her when she was suddenly grabbed by the neck, choking her. She looked down and saw red eyes glaring back at her.

"Well, Well, look what we have here my dear brothers and sisters?" The man said.

Anita could make out three men and 2 women coming from the shadows of the rooftop.

"Hey, isnt't that the crazy priest dudes niece?" One of them asked.

"Ye better believe it, ye vile creatures." An angry voice said behind them.

They all looked around and saw Anderson emerge from the pages of the Bible, and he held an angry look upon his face. Not long after words the woman appeared from the door leading to the roof. Followed by the man Anita had bumped into at the airport.

"Shit, Hellsing is here too." One of them muttered.

Anita couldn't make out was all being said, it was then that she saw her grandfather and her father standing in front of her. She looked at them and muttered sorry to them, she was expecting to look at them to look at her with disappointment, but much to her surprise they were staring at her with a look of pride in them.

***Come on, kiddo. I know you can do better than that.*** Her father said to her.

***Stand tall, Anita. Stand!* **Her grandfather commanded.

Soon Anita felt their pride, as well as their strength, while the others were holding Marian in the middle of the group nobody truly noticed Anita dragging herself to the wall that was around the roof. Using that to pull herself to a stand despite the pain, she gripped her wound with her left hand and reached for her grandfather's gun that was in her holster on her left side of her upper torso. Once she got the gun out she felt her grandfather to her left and her father to her right. They both used one of their hands to help Anita support the revolver it was also then that she felt another presence. One of a more holy presence when Anita looked back behind her she saw her Grandfather Michael behind her. He was wearing white armor and had white angel wings.

He placed his hands on her shoulders giving her a smile, Anita nodded before turning back to the people who had Marian hostage. It was then that they noticed her, just as one of them were about to shout Anita pulled the trigger in rapid succession. She managed to hit them all in the head causing them to turn to ash. She felt the praise from her family as she began to slide back down to the ground blackness surrounded the edges of her vision.

***You did well, my granddaughter. But your task is not over, you have seen what was to come. You are the Guardian of Souls, you a very powerful being. It's time for your powers to awaken. I am proud of you. When you awake you shall be in a safe place we shall speak again, Anita.* **Her grandfather Michael said to her before she allowed the darkness to take her.

**(Well here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. XD)**


End file.
